The prior art body-training bicycle has a base. The base has a positioning plate. A magnetic wheel is installed on the plate. The user can drive the wheel to rotate. The positioning plate is installed with a coil panel having a plurality of coils which are arranged annularly. The rotation of the wheel will induce the coil to generate power. One end of each coil is connected to an electric wire. The wire is connected to an electric device.
The defect of the prior art is that no control panel is installed and furthermore no battery unit is installed for storing power. Thus the effect is limited.